


Comfort

by fandom_susceptible



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, F/M, Hurt Bruce, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: After Dick leaves for college, Batman takes a night off to reflect on their fight.  He goes to the one person he has left other than Alfred.





	Comfort

     Selina woke to the soft sound of a cape sweeping over her windowsill and a cool breeze from the open window.  She was instantly awake, but she knew she needn’t be alarmed.  Only one person ever opened her window and slipped inside with a cape to give him away. “Bats?” She whispered.  
    “Did I wake you?” She couldn’t really see him in the shadows, but he didn’t sound surprised at her instant awakening and recognition.  Of course, he shouldn’t be—this wasn’t exactly his first visit.  
     “Yes, but that’s alright.” She sat up. “Do you need something, or is this a personal call?”  
     He came to her side, silent as a shadow. “Both.” He admitted.  She raised her eyebrows and shifted to the side, inviting him to join her on the bed.  He accepted with a sigh. “I don’t know what to do, Selina.” She was startled to hear his voice sound almost broken. “Dick and I are growing farther and farther apart, and now that he’s moved away, it’s even harder to heal the gap.”  
     She reached over and massaged her hand over his shoulder. “Oh, Bats.” She sighed. “He’s growing up.  It’s natural for fathers and sons to gain a certain distance when that happens.”  
     Batman stubbornly shook his head. “Not like this.  He won’t speak to me.  He accuses me of being overprotective and treating him like a child.  What am I supposed to do when he acts like one?  And . . .” His frustration seemed to drain away and he rested his head in his hands. “I miss him.” He admitted. “Even with all the arguments, all his annoying quirks, I miss that little bird.”  
     Selina’s heart went out to him. “Of course you do, baby.” She said, lifting his hand to kiss it through the glove. “That little bird has been your life for ten years.  He taught you to love again.  Shoot, he taught you that love doesn’t have to hurt all the time.” She smiled faintly when he looked at her. “It’s only natural for you to miss him.  You’ll fix things eventually.  He just needs a little time to find his own wings, Batsy.  You have to let him fly by himself.”  
     Then she realized Batman was doing something she hadn’t thought he was capable of.  He was crying.  There was no sound, and she was sure his voice wouldn’t sound any different, but his mask was damp and the lenses over his eyes were gray instead of luminescent white.  When he spoke, she was sure; if she hadn’t known him so well, she wouldn’t have noticed a difference. “You think time is all he needs?”  
     She pulled him close and hugged him. “Oh, Bats.” She whispered. “I’m no more of an expert than you are.  But knowing you both, I do.” She felt his arms wrap around her.  
     They stayed that way for a long time.  Selina reflected on their conversation; there was no way he would have come to her with something like that when they had first met.  Now they both knew who the other was beneath the mask; he had told her on the anniversary of his parents’ death just last year.   They knew and trusted one another, but as he held her now, Selina began to realize something else.  Though they never said it, though she had never even heard him say the word (though he’d acknowledged it about Dick when she had pointed it out), they loved one another.  
     When she sensed his emotional storm begin to subside, Selina pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.  With a soft snort of frustration, she reached over and pulled off his mask.  He let her, meeting her brown eyes with vivid blue.  He reached down and they shared a soft kiss.  
    Then Selina broke it off.  She looked into his face again, heart pounding. “Bruce . . .” She whispered. “I can’t keep doing this.”  
     Shock spread across his chiseled features.  Pain followed on its heels, and he jerked his hand from her grasp. “Really, Selina?” He hissed, voice harsh. “I just poured out my heart to you.  My son just left me after saying he hated me.  And you choose now to leave me, too?”  
     Selina reached up and put a hand on his lips. “You really must stop jumping to conclusions, my dear detective.” She whispered. “I don’t want to leave you.”  
     He removed her hand. “Then what?” His voice was still raw with emotion.  
     She reflected that he was usually so impassive . . . but then when something happened to break that mask, it revealed very intense emotions. “Bruce . . . Bats.  I was just another street thief before you came along.  Then you turned my life upside-down.  I started playing hero because you wanted me to, in exchange for turning a blind eye.  But then you’ve helped me, too.”  
     When she paused, his brows were furrowed. “Where are you going with this, Cat?” He asked.  
     Selina looked at him for a moment. “Honey, you changed my life, and then you changed me.  You let me into both halves of your life.  Now we’re doing the same dating dance you’ve done with so many others.  I don’t think I can stand it anymore.” Her voice became strained. “I hate this casual attitude we have, but I don’t think I can live without you.”  
     He began to tremble. “What are you saying?”  
     She was trembling too. “You avoid saying it like it’s a curse word, but believe me, it’s not.  I love you.” Her voice went very soft when she said that, for the first time.  
     Bruce relaxed suddenly, his brows now furrowing in confusion. “Is that all that’s worried you?” He asked, sounding surprised.  
     Anger pierced her. “Why yes, it is.” She snapped, low so as not to wake Kitrina. “I love you, you fool.  I hate the way you treat me, just like anyone else—like Cheetah, or Poison Ivy, or Rachel, or whoever that blonde the other night was, but I can’t live without you.  I don’t want to be just another bed partner.” He still looked surprised, and pain joined the anger. “Oh, I’m such a fool.” She hissed. “Telling you, the most eligible or coldest bachelor in the entire city.  Forget it!  I—”  
     The choice to break off was not hers.  Her words were lost in him as he pulled her abruptly close and kissed her fiercely, taking full advantage of her open mouth.  Selina didn’t fight him - she could have, often would have, but right now she felt a surge of irritation combined with resignation.  It wasn't worth the trouble.  
     He let go of her with a strange expression, raising an eyebrow to indicate she should go on.  Only when she didn’t did he speak again. “Oh, Selina.” He sighed. “You are a fool, but not for telling me.  How can you be so blind?” At her blank look, he sighed again. “I love you, Selina.  I’m not fond of the word, but I have loved you since before we ever kissed.  Never doubt that again, even if I don’t say it.”  
     Selina stared at him for a moment, then she laughed weakly. “You came to me for comfort, and now you’re the one reassuring me.” She touched his face. “Come here, Bruce.” She whispered.  He bent to kiss her again.  
     This time when they let go of one another she asked, “How much time do we have?” He always had a time limit when he came to see her in the night, before he had to leave again, back on the job.  
     But he shook his head. “I asked Flash to watch the city tonight.” He told her softly. “I told him I’d be out of town, so we won’t be interrupted.”  
     Surprised though she was, she didn’t let on. “Well, that’s considerate of you.” She whispered, reaching up to kiss him again. “I love you.” She said again, lips brushing his as she spoke.  He didn’t answer out loud, but she knew he felt the same, and for now, that was good enough.

     Flash had heard Batman’s voice from one of the windows as he dashed through the city.  He paused and zipped up the building on the opposite side of the street, looking in every window of the building until he spotted the only one that didn’t have the shutters drawn.  Inside, he could see the Bat’s cape, and to his shock, the cowl was down.  Even more shocking to the Flash, Bruce Wayne was kissing an unfamiliar woman with visible emotion, something he couldn’t remember ever seeing before.  
     “Heh, no wonder he wanted me to think he was out of town.” Flash muttered.  He thought of the issues he’d been having all night; some backup would be nice.  But he took a second look at the pair through the window, the kiss now finished and the two holding one another tightly.  
     Without another word, Flash zipped down the other side of the building and out of sight.  He had never seen his stoic friend so emotional, and recently nothing could make him smile.  This woman had managed both, and whoever she was, it didn’t matter.  His friend’s happiness was worth more than his own problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know they're OOC. I wrote this several years ago when I desperately needed some hurt/comfort Batcat and shared it here for a friend. Hope you like it at least, Sng.


End file.
